Beautiful Nightmare
by Ashley Peterkin
Summary: Bella and Edward have never officially met; Edward is an incubus that tries to stay away from Bella, but fails. He has the power to implant memories into someone’s mind. Rated M for Dark Themes - and a little bit of sexual healing.


Beautiful Nightmare

* * *

A/N Bella and Edward have never officially met; Edward is an incubus that tries to stay away from Bella, but fails. He has the power to implant memories into someone's mind.

I should tell you; this really isn't for the faint of heart. It's a bit… dark.

This is a one-shot. It was entered in the October One-Shot Contest over at _www(dot)freedomfanfictionwriters(dot)com_

* * *

EPOV

I did it again. The longer I try… the _harder_ I try, the worse it becomes. Ever since she was born, I've had a difficult time staying away. As the years passed, the beautiful little girl grew into an immaculate young woman. I couldn't help myself. Her body calls for me. My every being needed to be under her touch. Her blood screamed enchantments. Everything about her possessed my mind. The frosted rock of my body warmed with her near. Though, no matter how her presents belonged to me, it was dangerous. I would either take her virtue, or I would take her life.

One taste, just one taste of her succulent sweetness. Just one taste of her blood, that is all I needed. I will stop after that, - leave forever. I could quench my thirst; take her life entirely. She wouldn't be a burden to me any longer. I would finally be rid of Isabella's haunting essence. After seventeen years, it would finally be diminished.

BPOV

It happened again. Ever since I could remember, I've had an Angel on my side. He protected me from the bad things, helped me feel the good things. He was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. Though, I have never actually seen him outside of my dreams. Sometimes, I had nightmares. Sitting on the forest floor, completely alone, - only, I didn't feel like myself. I felt like him, I felt sad, monstrous, useless…like I was the most horrible person alive. In the dreams, - when I was aware that these weren't true, - I would talk to myself, praying to God that my Angel would hear me. I use to site my words like a poem, chanting that he was never alone, he always had me. The man was no monster. At the worst of times, I could think of him or he would appear in my dreams. He was the one to take me away from all of the pain and suffering.

He hasn't been around much lately. He told me in an illusion last year, that this was dangerous, that he was dangerous. It was unsafe to be anywhere near him. I never once had a response.

It's been a year to the day. October 31st 2008, was the last time I laid eyes on my personal God. In some ways, it hurt so much that he hadn't come to see me, though; it was really only a matter of time. I was addicted to him, worse than a man needing his next heroin fix. I knew he felt the same way towards me. He wouldn't have wasted his time for so many years otherwise.

October 31st, 2009. I chose to stay in tonight. I was supposed to go out with friends, but there was something different about this day. Something completely off. Every step I took, there were eyes following the movement.

There was something watching me, and I couldn't help but feel that it was my Angel. He's never once been outside of my mind. I could feel his presence, though. His essence was in the air.

It was 11:30 at night, when I heard a knock at my door. Charlie, - my father, - was sleeping, and there was no candy left to give. I had no idea who it could have been.

I was being pulled to the door; my feet weren't moving on their own accord, it was as if I was being summoned.

Trying to approach the barrier with caution, I pulled the handle with the slightest of movements. The door swooshed open, and I was thrown across the living room. By the time I was able to raise my head enough to look up; there was nothing to be seen. There was no wind powerful enough to throw me that far, not tonight at least.

I blinked, and there was a man standing before me, shadows casting his face into darkness. I could feel him; I was covered in goose bumps, my body aching to be touched by his.

Before I opened my mouth, he was at my neck. His lips softly caressing the sensitive area, sending jolts through my spine.

He licked my skin, as if sampling it. Taking in a ragged breath, he growled loudly and pushed me against the banister. Before I could cry out in pain, he was towering over me. His lips were at my neck again, tasting the trembling flesh. Icy hands placed themselves at my waist, gracefully inching upward. My shirt rising with each passing movement, until it was under my heaving chest. Lengthy fingers gripped the curves along my stomach, digging into the skin, leaving indentations in their wake. The dragging hand slipped, cold finger prints left a path of risen bumps. He scratched painfully lower, until reaching the waistband of my jeans.

I felt a slight tear at the pulse point of my neck, he groaned in my ear, whispering, "Isabella." His teeth had dug into my skin, causing warm liquid to leave the fresh wound. I would have screamed out in pain, only, I knew it brought my Angel so much pleasure. The sucking never subsided, the blood drained. I was gasping for the air that refused to enter my lungs. He raised his hand to my hair slowly, patting it, soothing me. I was weak, feeling completely empty. His tongue licked slowly up my jugular, to my ear. He rasped, "I'm sorry, my love. It had to be this way." With that, he was gone, and I was left to die on the floor.

The last thing I remembered, was watching his pained face, as he sped away from me.

XX

I awoke with a start, gasping for air. Of course it was just another dream, but it felt so real.

No matter the pain I felt in these reoccurring dreams, there was always pleasure to be found.

He was my temporary high, he was completely intoxicating.

He tried to show me how dangerous he was; replaying these deadly nightmares over and over again. I knew what creature he possessed, I didn't need an explanation. If he were truly life threatening, I wouldn't have existed this long.

My skin prickled, my body turned into a livewire. He was here. I was positive this wasn't a dream. _Dear God, tell me this isn't a dream._

I heard a creak at the window and I shot out of bed immediately. Eyeing the glass, I could see just how bad the weather had gotten. Probably just the wind, but my body knew better. It knew he was near. It wanted his fingers wrapped around its tender flesh.

There was a flash of lightning. I jumped when I saw a shadowed figure, right outside my window. He placed his fingers on the casement, caressing the invisible wall. His features looked disturbed, the furrowing of his brows showing the raging battle within his mind.

I reached for the porthole, wanting to open it and let him in. His face contorted into a furious expression, a noise leaving his throat that shook the glass.

He opened the wooden panel in one swift movement, gliding through the barrier, as it if weren't there. I took a few steps back in shock. He was standing over my shaking form in the next moment. I was scared, but I knew with all of my heart, that he wouldn't hurt me. Not purposely anyway.

I continued walking backward, his stalking steps following my footing. The match depleted once I backed myself into a wall. He slowly raised his hand to my jaw, wrapping his fingers around my chin. Forcing my face to the side, he pushed it against the wall roughly, whiplash running through my fogged head.

He used his tongue to taste my skin, trailing it from the bottom of my jaw to my hairline. "Mmm." The lightning struck again, jolting me from my scattered thoughts. He pushed my face harder against the wall.

"Have I not explained the danger of being near me, Isabella?" He growled.

His nose was suddenly in my hair, inhaling deeply.

He raised his hand to my hair, fingering the curls. His palm gripped tightly and he pulled my locks, causing my head to whip backward. My neck was completely exposed, straining against the rough hold.

"Answer me, Isabella," his tone was threatening.

I refused to respond. He wasn't dangerous; he has never caused me pain, to the point of agony. He would never hurt me in such a way.

I wasn't scared of him, not the way he wanted me to be at least. I swallowed hard and heard my Angel take in a low, quick breath.

I placed my hands in my own hair, searching for his strong ones. Putting the pads of my fingers on his cold, hard skin. I slowly moved them outward, following the length of his arm. He let go of the straining hold, but kept his extremities pressed into my head.

The further my fingers trailed, the deeper his gasps became.

I reached the tip of his shoulder, my palm resting there, giving him time to get accustomed to my touch.

My pulse was racing, the blood pumping through every available space. He had once told me that my blood was of the sweetest elixir. That the steaming essence was from the ultimate forbidden wine.

He put himself through hell, just so he would constantly be at my side. Regardless if it was a dream or not.

These are the reasons I know he's not evil, that he's not the demon he believes himself to be.

He let out a shuddered breath. "Isabella. Do not tempt me," his growl was becoming more prominent.

I slid my hands down his arms, taking care to move at a snail's pace. Once I reached his wrists, I moved my hands to his waist, lightly brushing his hipbone. I tried to pull him to me, but I just ended up dragging myself to him.

My body was flush against his; I could feel the icy marble through his shirt. Surely he could smell my arousal. He must know how much I crave his touch by now.

"Isabella, please," his voice was gentle, pleading for me to listen.

I wrapped my hands around his back, hugging him. I rested my head on his chest, straining to hear something other than silence. I placed my hand in his, hoping to guide him over to the bed. I took a few steps around him, praying that he would follow. My footing was dragged to a stop, he wasn't following.

Turning my head, I tried to get a peak at him. His face was pained, his free hand raking through the bronze locks that were currently occupying his forehead.

I released his hand, knowing he'd approach me on his own time.

I slowly stepped onto my bed, standing directly in the middle of it. I crossed my legs and sat down. My arms had a mind of their own, as my shirt was stripped away like a second skin. I could see the stiff muscles in my Angel's back; he was having an internal debate.

He turned around and walked to the window. My heart completely sank. My Angel really didn't want me. He paused at the barrier, eyeing my shirtless state. I blinked and he was gone, I couldn't see him anywhere. Tears fell before my mind even had a chance to think about the heartbreaking loss.

I felt a cold whisper on my cheek, the ice molded perfectly to the shape. "Please don't cry, my Isabella." His voice was so soft and soothing, a voice you use to calm a small child. The tears shed harder, how could I not cry? I had no clue if he was staying because he wanted me, or because it hurt to see me weep. Nevertheless, I wasn't giving him time to find out.

I rested my head in his palm. My Angel was my safety net, I didn't belong anywhere else. I knew he felt the same way. I could see beyond the pain in his blackened orbs.

My hands slipped over his, trying to sooth his worries, I sat up on my knees and placed my free hand over his cheek. The coldness meant nothing to me anymore, I was unaffected by the ice radiating off of him.

He leaned into my touch, seeming like he belonged nowhere else but here.

I scooted closer to him, my thighs touching his knees. He closed his eyes as his adam's apple trembled.

I've had yet to speak to him, so I asked him the first question that popped into my head. Okay, maybe not the first, but it was much more important. "What's your name? What may I call you?" his eyes were still closed, the moments passed as I waited for his reply.

Finally he looked up, searching my eyes. He sighed, a regretful look on his face. "It is of no importance, Isabella."

"Please," was all I said. I felt defeated, there was hardly any fight left in me.

He removed his hand from my cheek, into my hair. He shook his head, the internal battle raging on. "Edward," he whispered, "you may call me, Edward."

I mulled that over in my head, _Edward_. The name had no significance in this day and age, but for my Angel, it was perfect. This name belonged to him.

"Edward," I spoke aloud, testing the sound. Edward's eyes visibly darkened, while he gasped in a low breath.

"You have no idea how beautiful my name sounds upon your lips, Isabella."

His hand tucked my hair behind my ear while he stared into my soul, my eyes giving away every secret.

I pulled Edward's hand from my hair, placing it in his lap. I left my warm skin attached to his. If it were up to me, we would never part.

I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. He stiffened again; I waited for him to push me away. He didn't. I brushed my lips across his forehead, trying to sooth his furrowed brow. I wanted nothing more than for him to just relax and enjoy the moment.

My lips pressed into his cheek next, lingering there for a breath longer than necessary. Once removed, I licked them, letting a quiet moan slip. The taste of his skin was unbelievable, nothing in the world could compare. A slight sound ignited in his throat, setting off my arousal tenfold.

He attacked my mouth with his. The beautifully sculpted arms wrapped themselves around my waist, goose bumps rose on the bare skin.

Before I had time to enjoy his taste, his lips left mine. The crux leaving an incurable appetite. They reappeared on my neck, heated kisses sending flames to my already blushing skin.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head, nothing could possibly feel this good. This passion was not helping my resolve and if he leaves me high and certainly not dry, than I'm freaking out. "Edward, please. I need you. Just… please," with the defeat still strong in my system, I felt like this was my only chance.

He tried to back away, but my body followed his movements. Craving what it feared it wouldn't have much longer. I pulled his face to mine, my lips begging for his ecstasy.

The delectable morsel was back for the briefest of moments, until he lowered his lips once more. He kissed the indentation on my throat and sinking still. His tongue darted out, tasting the cleft between my heaving breasts. His chin dragged along my bare curves, prickled skin trailing behind. He cradled my back in his hands, laying me down beneath him.

Edward placed his nose by my belly button, inhaling the scent there. His tongue impaled the opening, vibrations coming from low in his stomach. I moaned at the feeling. I was going to burst before he really had a chance to touch me.

The moan ignited animal instincts in him and as soon as the growl appeared, my jeans were ripped away, my intimates along with them. My body shook with the very thought of any inch of him touching me.

Edward's fingers lightly passed over my naked mound, a purring sound leaving his lips. He lowered his hands; they glided over my sensitive nub, causing my hips to search, trying to find the small but sensual movement. He used his other hand, placing it over my waist, preventing anymore stirring.

The extremity that was once brushing my nub, was now descending. One finger pushed into the wetness of my core, a loud moan escaping my mouth. My back arched on its own accord, my frantic actions were no longer my own.

Gliding in and out of the slickness, his touch was driving me insane. _More, I needed more_. He added another finger and I almost passed out from the pleasure.

Edward's eyes were darker than midnight, his nostrils flared, sampling the air.

"Edward," I whimpered. I was quite literally a few inches from spontaneously combusting.

He slipped his appendage into his mouth, his eyes closing, admiring the taste.

A deafening growl appeared from his unopened lips.

My head was smashed against the stone wall in the next instant. I could feel my hair dampened by thick liquid.

"I told you, Isabella. It had to be this way. Please understand. Forgive me, my love."

His teeth were then attached to my mound, pulling searing juice from the bite marks. My hands were in Edward's hair, tugging it with what little strength I had left.

Before my eyes closed for the final time, I heard his whisper, "I love you, my Isabella."

XX

I awoke with a start, my head throbbing, my body feeling drained.

Maybe this time, it wasn't just a dream.

_Maybe…_


End file.
